Je ne voulais pas
by Londemcass
Summary: Attention Spoiler! Après que Walter ai viré Paige , il regrette.


-Paige? Paige? Attend s'il te plaît.

C'est trop tard, elle est partie, tu l'as viré. Tu l'as fait transférer à un autre travail , oui c'est efficace il y'a un double salaire c'est peut-être mieux pour elle et ralph question financier. Crois-tu qu'elle veut vraiment ça? Etre dans un travail loin de l'équipe, loin de toi avec Richard Elia en plus. Celui qui voulait t'embaucher, celui qui voulait te retirer de scorpion , tu as confié Paige à Richard Elia sans demander son avis. Comment crois-tu qu'elle se sent aujourd'hui? Tu te sens peut-être trahis, mais elle aussi. Tu n'a pas que perdu Paige, tu as aussi perdu Ralph, tu te remémore sans cesse comment il te regardais quand Paige l'as prit pour partir. Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait rester, on lui a arraché en une fraction de seconde, son meilleur ami, son partenaire, son père de coeur, celui qui lui apprenait tout, celui qui le comprenait, celui qui aimait et aime toujours sa mère comme personne ne peut le faire, cet homme c'est toi Walter. En disant ces dernières parole à Paige , sans doute l'amour de ta vie, tu les as perdu, Il n'est pas trop tard , prends ta voiture, explique lui ce que tu ressents, essaye de te faire pardonner, tu verras si elle pourra t'écouter comme tu as pu le faire à certains moments. Ce n'est pas si facile , mais essayes si tu veux la revoir un jour.

Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, tu revis sans cesse son visage quand tu lui as annoncé ça, elle était abasourdie et déçu. Toute l'équipe était déçu de ta décision. Il n'était pas si tard que ça, exactement 22h45. Tu t'es précipité dans les escaliers, tu as pris tes clefs de voiture et tu es allé directement chez Paige. La lumière est allumée, tu hésites quelques secondes de sonner.

Tu l'as vois , ça se voit qu'elle a pleuré , à cet instant tu veux juste une chose la prendre dans tes bras. Tu te rapproches plus d'elle.

-Walter? Que fais- tu ici?

Elle était presque entrain de fermer la porte juste quand tu as mis ton pied pour l'en empêché.

-S'il te plaît , écoute moi un instant, je sais que je n'aurai pas du te dire ça si vite, j'étais rempli d'émotions, je n'aurai pas imaginé qu'un jour j'aurai pu dire cela. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai réagi de manière impulsive. Je comprends que tu ne me pardonnes pas, pendant tous ces mois quand tu étais avec Tim , c'est comme si je t'avais perdu, je sais que tu ne m'appartiens pas, mais... C'est tellement dur, de savoir qu'on aime une personne, on la voit tous les jours, on aimerait la toucher, la tenir dans ses bras chaque instant , lui dire à quel point on l'aime mais on ne peut pas. Je t'aime Paige Dinneen , je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois, je veux juste qu'on soit toi et moi et ralph comme une vrai famille.

Les joues de Paige était inondé de larmes.

-Walter je ne sais pas. Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais téléphoné à Richard pour que je travaille pour lui, je me suis senti remplaçable, c'est comme si le toit sétait écroulé sur ma tête, je ne peux plus m'imaginer loin de l'équipe, loin de toi.

-Non, pas du tout, tu ne peut-être en aucun cas remplaçable, ce ne sera jamais pareil sans toi.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit ça, qu'allais-tu faire après?

-Je ne sais pas, j'allais sûrement me renfermer avec les maths et la science et j'aurai tout fait pour ne pas y penser.

Elle lança un long soupir d'agacement.

-Tu recommences, je m'éclipse un moment et tu te caches derrière la science et les maths, si à chaque dispute tu fais ça, je ne vois pas en quoi mon travail peut progresser.

-C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui, je te le répète je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre, si toi ce n'est pas le cas tu peux me le dire et je comprendrai, mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu penses , si tu as encore des sentiments pour moi ou si tu ne veux pas partir par pitié.

-Par pitié? Tu es sérieux? Tu sais que depuis trois ans j'ai des sentiments pour toi, oui j'ai été avec tim pendant quelques mois, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, donc à part si l'amour c'est de la pitié non je ne reste pas par pitié, mais par amour. Comment peux-tu oser penser une seconde à cette hypothèse?!

-Je ne sais plus, quand j'ai revu ces images dans ma tête de la fusée , que tu étais avec moi, ça paraissait réel et puis je me suis rappellé quand tu m'as dit "je t'aime" mais tu étais avec Tim à ce moment là et vu que tu l'embrassais devant toute l'équipe et tout ça je me suis dit que tu n'avais plus de sentiments pour moi, tout était fini, et la seule solution c'était par pitié.

-Walter tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent mais là tu est complètement à côté de la plaque.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé, de ce que j'aurai pu te dire.

Il avança d' un pas , prit ses mains et la serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime tellement Paige.


End file.
